


you're everything, everything

by isakbechnaesheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: :), :/, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, deaf!even, even is Good, isak cant do feelings, isak is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbechnaesheim/pseuds/isakbechnaesheim
Summary: “Wait, how does he have normal classes? He can’t hear.”“Isak, you small baby. Could you get any more ignorant. He has an interpreter! Ya know, sign language?” Magnus then proceeds to make a bunch of ridiculous made up hand signals, including some crude ones. Jonas chokes on his beer laughing.“Okay, whatever. Get out of my house you assholes.”





	1. blonde boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello omg!! im soo excited for this fic i have big planz for it. i rlllllllly hope u like it!!! sorry i only proof read this first chapter a couple times so hopefully its not that bad. fic title from everything by lifehouse :)
> 
> disclaimer: i am neither deaf nor norwegian, and i tried to research as much as i could, so i apologize for any mistakes or unrealistic aspects :)

“WAKE UP my sweet little baby shithead!” Eskild exclaims, barging into Isak’s room and turning on every available light.

“Eskild what the FUCK,” Isak exclaims. He throws the blanket over his head and burrows further into his bed.

 “Come onnn, today is your first day back at Nissen and you don’t want to be late, child!” Isak sticks an arm out and gropes his table for something to throw. His hands wanders upon a half empty water bottle and chucks it at his insufferable roommate, not even looking to see where he’s aiming. Judging by the crackling of plastic and the loud _OOF,_ it probably hit him. Isak smiled to himself, slightly proud of his blind goal.

 “Oh whatever you unbearable gremlin, be late, see if I care!” and with that, Eskild was gone. Isak threw his blanket off his head and checked the time. He was right though, if he didn’t get up soon he probably would be late. He huffed loudly before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, then shuffling towards the bathroom to shower where he could think.

Isak hated school just as much as the next guy, but if he was being honest with himself, he was having a hard time lately remembering the reason why he even goes anymore, or frankly, why he still gets out of bed. Isak tries to convince himself it’s for biology, it’s to get into a good uni and then find a good lab or hospital to work at and make a good life for himself, but even that sounds less and less appealing. Without a functional family and only a handful of friends he feels understand him, Isak is a loner. And that thought gets harder and harder to ignore as the days go on. 

 _Isak what the fuck, stop being so emo and just get fucking ready_ , he thinks to himself. And that he does. Isak gets out of the shower, finds a random outfit, and drags himself to Hartvig Nissen School to kick off yet another year.

-

The day goes as expected -- he meets up with the boys, sits through boring introductory classes, picks a fight with Sana, and is bored out of his mind. But there was something different. There was a boy. A tall, lanky boy with equally tall hair and a soft face was roaming around the halls and Isak had never seen him before.

Now Isak wasn’t exactly what one would call “confident” in his sexuality, but he’s gotten to the point where he really just doesn’t give a fuck about what people think. And he once drunkenly confessed to his friends that he liked boys so at least he got the awkward coming out thing out of the way. Isak is secretly kind of glad his intoxicated self did that because he seriously doubts that he could ever come out sober. Either way, Isak just tries to ignore his sexuality because he knows no guy could ever love him.

But even then Isak still can’t stop thinking about the blonde boy. He never seemed to stop and talk or even interact with anyone -- he must be shy. He carried himself in a way though that suggested confidence and conviction. He was a mystery. But Isak did catch him laughing at something at something on his phone and it did something to him -- Isak would describe it as butterflies if he was less manly or whatever. It was also nice to have something -- or someone -- to focus on rather than his crippling lack of belonging or purpose. So Isak pined after him and watched him float down the halls and dreamed about what could be in the universe where Isak was actually brave enough to talk to him.

But one day he was. It was probably because he had been listening to his[ pump up playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12169424412/playlist/7GxGad9GHXsTZup2gLUrJo) for the past hour just to hype him up to say hello, but that’s not important.

He’s leaned on his locker in between classes, twiddling with his earbud wire nervously while waiting for the boy to pass by. He scans the small crowd as it washes past him, searching every face to see if it has that familiar smile and sparkling eyes. And suddenly he sees him, strolling along, watching something on his phone. He yanks his earbuds out and pushes off the lockers, following behind the blonde closely. He manages a timid “hey,” but the boy just keeps walking without even a turn of his head. Isak brushes it off as him being too quiet, so he tries again. “Hey, dude,” he tries a little louder, now walking parallel to him. Still not even a nod in his direction. Isak furrows his brow, as there was no way that he couldn’t notice him. He tries one more time to no avail. And eventually the tall boy turns the corner and walks into his next class. Isak is bewildered, and honestly, a little hurt. This is what he gets for actually trying to pursue a crush for once. The dude just straight up ignores him. Isak decides not to let it bother him so he takes a deep breath and walks away.

But it does bother him. All day he can’t stop thinking about that situation -- it just didn’t make any sense at all. Why couldn’t the guy just at least respond? It’s not like Isak was asking him to blow him or anything. It was just a simple hello. And he didn’t even have the decency to look up from his phone. What-fucking-ever. Isak didn’t need a guy that treated him like that anyway. His loss. 

But also, was he that unappealing? Was he that annoying? To not even seem decent enough a human to even allow a polite response? Isak couldn’t get these thoughts to stop running through his head for days. He knew he was probably overthinking it but he just _couldn’t stop_. He was crumbling for no good reason and he hated it. And he wasn’t very good at hiding it either.

Isak was in the limbo of “his loss” and “what the fuck is wrong with me?” for days on end, and it drove him insane. He can’t believe that this boy, this boy that he’s never spoken to can have this much of an effect on him. He hates it.

“Dude, why are you so fucking grumpy lately?” Magnus mumbled over a mouthful of food. Isak looked up from his phone, his face contorted.

“What? I’m not fucking grumpy, piss off, Magnus.”

“That was a little grumpy, bro,” Mahdi adds, and Isak shoots him a death glare.

“This is so stupid, what the fuck. Why would you even think that.”

“Well, you’ve been kinda distant the past few days, like you never respond in the group chat. Also you’ve just been a little snippy,” Jonas says. Isak furrows his brows and shakes his head, but he knows they’re right. “Hey, we just wanna know if it’s anything you want to talk about?” he adds. Isak knows he can talk to his best friends. But he just can’t. They wouldn’t get it.

“There isn’t. Whatever,” Isak snaps, and immediately regrets it. He stands up from the lunch table and stalks off. He knows that whatever he tells them they won’t judge him, but he just cannot bear the thought of admitting being turned down so straight-up. It’s just _embarrassing_. He wants to talk to them, he would love advice and maybe some reassurance. But Isak is too proud for that.

They would just laugh at him anyway. For being so socially inept, for being rejected, for liking a boy. He knows they would never make fun of him for it to his face, but he can’t stand the thought of them even thinking about how embarrassing he is.

It takes Jonas yelling at him for being pissy multiple times and finding himself crying while watching Finding Nemo that he finally decides to talk to his friends.

 **Magnus’ Hairy Butthole**  

14:22 

Hi guys. Sorry for being such an asshole lately, theres been smth bothering me.

 

 **Jonas Brothers:** uhhhhhhhh yeah we figured.

 

 **mAAAAHHHHHHdi:** Ya ur grumpy a lot but usually not that grumpy

 

Whatever

 

 **Maggots:** cant run from the grumpy truth man

 

Shut up Mags

 

 **mAAAAHHHHHHdi:** Do you want us to come over to talk? I’m free after 16

 

Yes that’d be great

Does 16:30 work for you guys

 **Jonas Brothers:** yep

 

 **Maggots:** see u there old man

haha get it

cuz ur grumpy

 

**You removed Magnus Fossbakken from the conversation.**

 

“So what’s happening, chicken wing.”

“Magnus that literally didn’t even rhyme.”

“Okay, well Isak, you can’t ask me for advice and then criticize me, that’s not how this works,” Magnus complains, plopping down on the couch next to Mahdi. 

“Technically I didn’t ask _you_ , I asked--”

“Isak just tells us what’s wrong,” Jonas sighs. Isak rolls his eyes.

“Well, ugh. It’s stupid. So have you guys seen that new guy at school?” The boys think for a second then nod. “Well, I kinda think he’s, ya know, cute. And I like him but it’s no big deal. Anyway. So I tried to go talk to him in the hallway a few days ago and he just like straight up ignores me. Hardcore. Like didn’t even look up from his phone. And, I don’t know, that’s just been really bothering me. So, yeah,” Isak trails off, taking a swig from his beer. Jonas lifts his eyebrows and Mahdi stares down at his drink -- no one has an answer.

 “Wait, could he see your face?” Magnus suddenly asks, a strange look of realization flashing across his face. Isaks grimaces.

“No, I told you he was looking at his phone. Why?” 

“Oh my god, Isak, you idiot! That’s Even Bech Næsheim!” That clears up absolutely nothing.

“...And?”

“He’s fucking deaf! If he wasn’t looking at you then he probably didn’t even know you were talking to him. Oh my God, this is fucking gold. Isak oh my God.” Magnus is basically in hysterics, and Mahdi and Jonas are smiling. Isak hates this.

“What the fuck?? How was I supposed to know that? How do you even know that?” 

“Magnus and I have history with him dude,” Mahdi laughs. This just confuses Isak more.

“Wait, how does he have normal classes? He can’t hear.”

“Isak, you small baby. Could you get any more ignorant. He has an interpreter! Ya know, sign language?” Magnus then proceeds to make a bunch of ridiculous made up hand signals, including some crude ones. Jonas chokes on his beer laughing.

 “Okay, whatever. Get out of my house you assholes.”

-

Isak does a Wikipedia search on deafness even though he’s pretty sure he knows the basics -- he can’t hear. It doesn’t tell him much more than that. So he types in “dating someone who is deaf.” He clicks through and reads. So at least their relationship could be normal. He hates himself for thinking otherwise. Then he searches up Norwegian Sign Language and learns the signs for “Hi Even, my name is Isak Valtersen. Welcome to Nissen!” Isak feels confident that he’ll get it right this time. 

-

Isak finds himself leaned up against the same locker the next day and feels like he’s repeating history. But he’s got this. He perks up when he see’s the familiar overly styled blonde hair and runs up next to him, waving a little too dramatically -- luckily he’s not on his phone. Even looks over, confused. This is his chance. Isak forms the hand signals he spent an hour the night before practicing, and smiles when Even’s face lights up. It quickly falls when Even starts quickly signing a bunch of words Isak doesn’t recognize. _God_ , he’s so stupid, why didn’t he expect him to carry the conversation. Isak stands there for a second before getting an idea -- he pulls his backpack off his shoulder and digs around for a pen and the extra notebook he had to get for P.E. but never used.

 _Sorry, I don’t actually know sign language fluently. Lol. I only looked that sentence up so I could talk to you,_ he writes, and hands the notebook to Even. He reads it and chuckles, then motions for the pen.

 _What were you going to do once I replied?_ His handwriting is large and cute, and it makes Isak smile. Even is grinning wide and it hurts Isak to look at it for too long. Isak blushes and grabs the pen.

 _I didn’t actually think that far…_ Even laughs his loud laugh again. 

 _Wow Isab, king of planning :)_ Isak furrows his brows. Isab??

 _My name is Isak lol._ He blushes hard as he hands the book to Even, who reads it and Isak swears his smile reaches his ears.

 _Well, you signed Isab. Gotta get to class though, see you round?_ He gives the book and pen back and Isak nods excitedly, and then he’s gone. Isak grins to himself as he walks to his next class. The encounter truly had less setbacks than he imagined, even if he did kind of make a fool of himself. Oh well.

 

**Magnus’ SHAVED Butthole Thank You Very Much**

 12:49

Guys omg

I just talked to Even

 **mAAAAHHHHHHdi:** How??

 

Well

I originally had the plan of learning a few signs to say hi

But then he tried to strike up a conversation which obvi didnt work

So we just talked thru writing on paper  


**Jonas Brothers:** omg dude im happy for you

 

 **Maggots:** YO MAN GOOD JOB GET IN SON

 

Thanks mags

Lol I did accidentally sign my name as Isab tho

 

 **Maggots:** LAWL u idiot

 

**Mahdi Disi has changed your nickname to “Isab”.**

 

Oh my god

 

 **Jonas Brothers:** lmaoo

what’d he say tho???

 

Just hi and that he’d see me around

 

 **Maggots:** see you around is code name for hop on this DICK!!! isak im such a proud dad go and get that dick

 

**You have removed Magnus Fossbakken from the group.**


	2. overthinking boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, Isak. You’re not in love. Just in like. In really, really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello my friends  
> listen i know its been 6 months but im busy and also depressed -- i knew i was gonna come back at some point tho! rly the only reason i did though was because u all left comments so thank u so so so much for that
> 
> i rly rly hope u enjoy this chapter i just spent like 7 hours bangin out this bad boi!
> 
> disclaimer: i know jackshit about being deaf or about being norwegian i tried my best to research but still i apologize if anything is weird

Isak has tried everything. He’s tried every variation of Even Bech Næsheim and his initials that he can think of on every social media he can think of -- even fucking LinkedIn --, and absolutely nothing. The only thing he was able to find was some article a kid wrote about him back at Elvebakken. The fact that Isak read that article more times than he can count is not important.

So Isak goes back to gazing at him in the hallway, except now Even actually waves to him and sometimes say hi. They’ve turned the cheap notebook that Isak used as a cop out the first time they met into Their Notebook, where they always “talk.” Even stuck some dumb sticker of a porcupine on it that he found and now anytime they find any sort of sticker it gets slapped on. Isak had to admit the whole thing feels very middle school -- especially the note passing--, but it’s better than nothing. They actually have a lot in common -- Even loves music, which surprises Isak.

_How do you like listening to music if you can’t even hear it?_

_I can feel the the beat and the vibrations. I like imagining what it sounds like too. That’s why I love songs with heavy bass and drums._

As they get to know each other better, they get a lot more comfortable with each other -- especially when it comes to teasing. Isak teases him all the time about his music taste.

 _Even wtf??_ He writes, laughing. _Fucking Gabrielle?? She’s shit!!!_ They’re sat on a bench in the school courtyard, sharing earbuds while Even plays through his “favorites” playlist. Even has the music turned all the way up so he could feel it and it kind of hurts Isak’s ears, but he doesn’t mind.

_She’s a fucking genius Isak! Her beats are so good! Great club songs to dance to too lol_

Isak gets a little cocky. _We’ll have to test that out together one time ;)_ Even reads it over his shoulder and laughs, nodding.

 

-

 

Isak and Even eventually start sitting together at lunch too. Or, Even somewhat invited himself and Isak is totally okay with it.

Isak is mindlessly scrolling through his phone one day in the cafeteria, not even pretending to relate or be interested in the topic Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi were all arguing about (eating girls out), when suddenly he sees a note drop over his shoulder, drifting onto his lap. He picks it up and reads the familiar boxy handwriting.

_Can I sit with you guys? :~)_

Isak looks up at a grinning Even hovering next to him, questioning look in his eyes. Isak fervently nods, moving his backpack from the seat next to him so he could sit. Even dumps his bag on the floor and flops into the seat, still smiling, and Isak allows himself to stare for a second. His hair isn’t quite as styled today so it’s falling into his eyes a little bit. His _eyes._ Those striking sapphire blue eyes that Isak could get lost in. And he’s in deep enough that he’d willingly admit he’d get lost in a boys’ eyes.

But then the boys notice the new addition to the table and their conversation comes to a halt, forcing Isak to quit waxing poetic about Even. He turns to his friends.

“Guys, this is Even, Even this is Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi,” Isak says, pointing respectively.

“Dude, he can’t hear you.” Even seemed to have read his lips, as he laughs.

“Oh fuck, you’re right,” Isak grimaces, embarrassed that he was so distracted he had managed to forget something as important as Even being fucking _deaf_. “Uhhh.” He remembers Even has their Notebook. Then he has an idea. He grabs his backpack and finds his post-it notes, and writes each friend's name on one, then sticks then reaches over the table and sticks them to their foreheads. Even laughs.

“Now he knows who is who!” Isak says, proud of himself.

“You didn’t have to smack me though,” Jonas fake whines, rubbing his forehead. Even chuckles yet again, before reaching into his backpack and pulling out the familiar notebook and a pen. Isak notices Even had added a bunch of Disney princess stickers and stifles a laugh.

_so what are you guys talking about???_

_they’re talking about eating girls out_ , Isak scrawls, adding an eyeroll to help convey his feelings about the gruesome topic. Even snorts.

_can’t relate_

_neither can I_. And at that, they both erupt into mutual gay laughter. Isak looks back at the boys who are staring at them, all with an eyebrow quirked.

“You wouldn’t get it,” is all Isak says. The boys scoff, but quickly return to their riveting conversation.

 

\--

 

Isak is an overthinker, in the most drastic of ways. He hates that no matter how big or small the situation is, he can’t help but spend hours replaying the same few facts and what they could mean over and over in his head. One: he knows Even is gay. Two: He knows that Even knows that Isak is gay. Three: He knows that Even at least somewhat enjoys his presence, or else he wouldn’t talk to Isak. Or would he? Maybe he just pities him. Or he’s lonely and is desperate for any friend and settled for Isak. Is Even even really gay? He probably is such a nice person that he just agreed with Isak so he didn’t feel bad. Well now he feels really bad.

Stop.

Either way, Isak cannot figure out for the life of him if Even likes him. Isak keeps thinking back to the time he told Even that they should dance together at a club sometime, or whatever the hell that note was. That’s about as close to flirting as Isak’s been willing to get -- and it wasn’t even good flirting. Even just laughed. Isak couldn’t even tell if it was a concurring laugh or if he thought it was weird and just brushed it off. Even though Isak has only known Even for a short time, he knows he would never say anything to hurt him, even if that meant lying to him. God, he hates this. Isak wishes he could stop thinking about this for two sec-

Isak feels a small shove on his shoulder, and whips his head up, snapping him out of his reverie. He cracks a smile, matching the one on the familiar face that stands before him, gripping the same pole Isak is on the bus. Not to mention that his hand is dangerously close to his. Isak instantly feels calmer, soothed only by the presence of the tall, soft boy.

 _Hey_ , Even mouths, winking. Isak’s grin widens before reaching for the notebook in his bag.

 _Hey!! You’ve never ridden this bus before, what are you doing here?_ Isak scrawls. Even makes grabby hands at the book.

 _Usually walk home -- too cold now :-(_ , he writes, his smile never fading. Isak nods, remembering that it has been getting pretty fucking cold -- even though it’s only autumn.

 _Well, lucky for you sir, I am here to entertain you on this treacherous journey home._ Even laughs at that, nodding. Isak has never heard such a carefree, unabashed laugh uttered from anyone before. He wants to record it and make it his ringtone, goddamnit. Maybe then his mum would stop having fits because his phone is always on silent.

 _How chivalrous of you, i can’t believe i get my own knight in shining armor!_ Isak blushes -- knight in shining armor! Even, please! And that’s how they spend the next twenty minutes, writing ridiculous jokes and crude comments that all border on the line of flirting -- but maybe not quite there yet. Isak will definitely spend at least four hours overthinking that at a later time. He’s sure people are watching them and judging, wondering why the hell these two kids don’t just talk to each other instead of passing notes, but Isak doesn’t care.

But then, alas, the bus comes to a halt, and he’s at his stop. His heart falls, but he knows he has to leave. As he hoists his bag further up his shoulder and begins to leave, he looks up and sees a pissed-off look on Even’s face. Isak is confused as Even frantically writes something, people filtering past them to get off. Even shoves the book at Isak.

 _I missed my place 4 stops ago!!!!, he reads._ Isak’s eyes widen, before making a snap decision. He motions his hand to tell Even to follow him. They walk off the bus together and Even follows Isak into his apartment building, then to his place. Isak locks the door then turns around, making sure that Even can see him.

“Welcome to the kollectivet!” he says, stretching his arms out, over-enunciating his words for the benefit of Even. Even chuckles, slouching his bag off onto the couch.

 _Food?_ , he mouths, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Isak melts, his endearing expression hitting him right in his cold heart -- at least he likes to think it’s cold. He wishes he could freeze this moment and take a photo; maybe a Polaroid so that he could touch it and hang it on his wall forever.

Isak nods though, leading the way into the kitchen, but making sure to grab their notebook. Even hoists himself onto the counter, and Isak flips open to a blank page.

 _What do you want?_ Even thinks for a moment, scrunching up his face dramatically.

 _A cheese toastie_ , he mouths. Isak nods, secretly proud of himself for getting better at lip reading. Isak pulls out a pan and all the proper ingredients and gets to work, while Even, still on the counter, scrolls through his phone. They of course aren’t talking since Isak can’t cook and write, so they sit in silence. It’s a comfortable silence though. It’s almost, dare Isak say, domestic. They don’t need words (obviously) to fill the space, they can just exist together. They can just _be_. Isak can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt so comfortable and serene in someone's presence. He wishes so badly he could voice that.

Soon the cheese toasties are done and Isak serves them up. He leans on the counter next to Even, and they share glances and pull stupid faces in between bites. This is the best damn meal and most subpar food he’s ever had.

After they finish, Isak tries to grab Even’s plate to clean up, but Even refuses, shaking his head. He jumps off the counter and begins washing his own plate -- Isak shrugs, grabbing the other sponge and getting to work on the dishes that have began to pile up in the sink (fucking Eskild never cleans up after himself). He’s not one to turn down help cleaning. They wash dishes side by side, and the word domestic pops up again in Isak’s brain. He mentally beats it down with a baseball bat until it subsides. Even occasionally bumps their hips together, making Isak blush, which makes Even’s grin reach his ears. Add that to the list of things to overthink at 4 A.M

Isak is drying off his hands when he looks up and spots Even standing in front of him, holding up the movie box for _Casablanca_ , and jutting his lip out. Seems he was perusing their movie collection while he waited for Isak.

 _Please?_ , he mouths, and Isak rolls his eyes, fighting off a smile. In reality, he strongly dislikes the movie -- he finds it dramatic and predictable. Probably because Eskild forced him to watch it more times than he cares to count. But because Even is standing there all sad with the most dramatic puppy dog face he’s ever seen, he gives in.

“Fine!” He exclaims, and Even literally _jumps_ with joy. He grabs Isak’s hand and pulls him towards the living room, shoving the DVD in his hands. Seriously though, who even watches DVDs anymore? Isak would much prefer to bundle himself in blankets and watch episode after episode of _Criminal Minds_ on Netflix until it asks him if he’s still watching -- but whatever Even wants is fine too.

Isak squats down and pops the disc in, and maybe it’s paranoia, but he has the odd feeling that someone is taking a picture of him. He turns his head, and sure enough, Even has his phone pointed at him.

“Hey!” Isak screeches, lunging at Even who has hidden his phone under his butt and is laughing hysterically. Isak tries to wrestle it from him but Even is truly larger and stronger, and he manages to grab both of Isak’s hands so he can’t move them. Trying to wiggle free is futile -- Even has an iron grip, and now Isak is the one with the puppy dog face. Even just shakes his head and presses the tiniest of kisses to Isak’s nose. Isak is shocked, to say the least. His face heats up so much he’s sure he looks akin to a lobster. Even surely predicted this -- that sneaky bastard -- since he stops fighting, and Even lets him go. He’s still grinning like an idiot but is now pointing back to the DVD player. Isak rolls his eyes, slouching back and popping the movie in. He plops down on the couch next to Even, and after several minutes of trying to turn on subtitles, the movie finally starts. Netflix would’ve been so much easier.

After only a few moments, Even starts tugging on Isak’s arm. Isak turns and looks over, his eyebrows knit together. He just keeps tugging and Isak realizes -- Even wants to cuddle. Isak was not prepared for this. At all. What the fuck. And even though he’d rather spend the next four hours contemplating Even’s reasoning and what it might mean and if he should even go through with it, he quickly complies, scooting in closer while Even wraps an arm around him. He even lets himself rest his head on Even’s soft chest. They share a meaningful glance for half a second before Even is entranced by the film playing.

Isak would love to be just as interested in the movie (that’s a lie), but he’s too caught up in replaying the last 5 minutes. Honestly, what the fuck just happened. First Even kisses him, and now they’re cuddling? Well, it wasn’t really a kiss -- it was just a peck, and on his nose too. Either way Isak was not ready nor expecting Even’s lips to be anywhere near him any time soon. He can’t say he didn’t like it though. In fact, he kind of loved it. He’s never been kissed by a boy that wasn’t family so this honestly is brand new territory for Isak.

What the fuck. Look at Isak, getting all worked up over the literal tiniest gesture that was probably just an impulsion in the middle of a game. It shouldn’t mean anything to him because it probably means nothing to Even. Even is just a lovey person. Exhibit A: they’re cuddling right now. All friends cuddle. Whenever Noora is home and not gone for days at a time at Eva’s house, they cuddle in Isak’s bed. But she’s also a girl. _Fuck_. Isak honestly has no idea what’s going on right now or what to make of it. But honestly, right now, he doesn’t give a shit. It scares him how much he already covets Even, but right now all he wants to do is cuddle his favorite person and watch some shit movie he doesn’t give a damn about. So that’s what he does.

 

\--

 

Isak feels an arm shake him awake -- he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep. Even nods towards the screen, where the credits are rolling. Isak begrudgingly untangles himself from the mass of limbs that had become of him and Even, and pulls out the movie. Isak expects Even to jump up and excuse himself, saying he has to go home so that Isak can sulk by himself for the rest of the night. What Isak doesn’t expect is for Even to be right behind him when he turns around, and for him to grab his waist. Isak’s heart literally feels like it’s going to explode out of his chest. They’re already only inches apart, but Even pulls him impossibly closer. Isak stares into his ocean eyes that still remarkably stand out even in the darkness surrounding them. Isak is studying every part of Even’s stunning face that he can see. His prominent cheekbones, his impossibly long eyelashes, his razor-sharp jawline, his unbelievably beautiful _lips._

 _Isak,_ Even mouths. Isak melts. He slowly raises a hand to Isak’s face, resting it there. And then _those_ lips are getting closer, closer, clo--

The lights flash on, and Isak instinctively moves away from Even.

“Es _k_ _ild_!” Isak cries, his eyes trained on the rambunctious man that just flew through the door.

“Hey my baby, how are you?? Oh, how I missed you so!” Eskild exclaims, crossing the threshold and enveloping Isak in a bear hug.

“You were gone for like 4 hours,” Isak mumbles, words muffled by his shirt. Eskild ignores him. Once he releases him, he glances over at Even, who looks thoroughly bewildered. Eskild scans the stranger in his presence.

“And who is this fine fella, Isak?” Eskild asks, raising his eyebrows. Isak rolls his eyes.

“This is Even, and he’s deaf.”

“Ooh, well in that case--” Isak shoves him before he can finish his sentence. He looks over at Even.

“Walk you out?” Even nods, quickly grabbing his phone and backpack, following Isak out the door. Isak walks him all the way outside to the front of his apartment, but before he leaves he wants to explain. He realizes they left the notebook inside, so he whips out his phone, holding up a finger to Even to tell him to wait.

 

_Sorry about that. That’s one of my roommates_

_Eskild, hes very loud and strange_

 

Even laughs at that before replying.

 

 **_Even:_ ** _haha no problem. what was the “baby” for?_

 

_You saw that? Lol he’s just very affectionate and_

_Weird  like that. I don’t like him like that i swear_

 

_Why? Jealous much?_

 

Isak smirks, and Even shoves him. He responds with a swift “nope, not at all :)” before shoving his phone in his pocket. They stare at each other for what feels like eternity, before Even wraps his freakishly long arms around Isak, squeezing him tight. Isak reciprocates, hugging him equally as tight, and they stand there in the fucking freezing cold, just holding each other. If someone were to ask what Isak’s favorite moment in his life ever was, he’d probably choose this one. All too soon though, he releases Even, and they wave as he walks down the street. Away from Isak. He stands there until he’s no longer in sight, and then some. He half expects Even to come running back and kiss him until his lips fall off, but he doesn’t. The only reason he drags himself back inside is because he forgot a jacket and it HAS to be at least -400 degrees outside.

And now Isak is back in the place he knows best -- hidden underneath his covers in bed in complete darkness, overthinking every single thing that has happened since meeting Even. Mostly though, about how he’s almost positive Even likes him too. Why else would he try to _actually_ kiss him? But Isak is scared. He never in a million years thought that someone as perfect and beautiful and completely out of his league would ever even consider him. And now he wants to kiss him? Put his lips on his? What the _fuck_ . This can’t be real. This has to be some sort of fever dream, or maybe Isak is in a coma. Either way, Isak refuses to believe that Even has feelings for him. Because tomorrow he’s sure Even will act like none of this ever happened and Isak will get his heart crushed like every other time he’s fallen in love with a boy. What the hell, Isak. You’re not in love. Just in like. In really, _really_ like. So he brushes it off.

But one thing that he just cannot brush off, is the fact that they pretty much didn’t use their notebook to talk today. They barely even talked at all. They are already so comfortable and work so well together that they don’t even need words. It all just felt so domestic. Isak is just so, so fond of this boy that it scares him. They barely know each other, and yet it feels like they’ve been best friends since birth. Isak has never ever felt that with anyone before.

Whatever.

Isak is trying to shut his brain up and fall asleep when his phone buzzes beside him. He reaches for it instinctively, reading the notification.

 

 **_Even Bech Næsheim_ ** _has sent you a friend request._

 

What?? Isak unlocks his phone and opens up his texts.

 

_I thought you didn’t have social media??_

 

 **_Even:_ ** _i never told you that, have u been_

_stalking me, sir isak? ;P_

 

_No wtf!!!!!!! Whatever i’m going to bed_

 

 **_Even:_ ** _Whatever you say, baby_

 

Isak throws his phone across the room. He’s not falling asleep any time soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want come talk to me/follow me on my tumblr @stevesbaseballbat!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading <333 comments and kudos very much appreciated!! come say hi on [tumblr](harrqstyles.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
